It is common knowledge that wireless telephones (also called mobile stations, cellular telephone and cell phones) do not operate in the same manner as conventional wireline telephones. Most wireline telephone operations, such as answering the telephone and disconnecting the telephone, can both be accomplished with one hand. In contrast, a wireless telephone usually requires two hands to operate. To answer or disconnect a wireless telephone, the user must hold the telephone in one hand and push a "send" or "end" button, respectively. Hunting for a specific button and then pushing it can be awkward, especially in comparison to wireline telephones. Answering a wireless call can be dangerous in an automobile if the driver must take his or her eyes off of the road to hunt for the "send" button. Some people try to use the thumb of the hand in which they are holding the wireless telephone to push buttons. The thumb is not the best pointing device, however, and many wireless telephones are too big for this maneuver. Further, as telephones become smaller while simultaneously performing more functions, the buttons are becoming smaller and harder to read and touch individually.
This problem is partially addressed by wireless telephones that have "flips" or panels that rotate out. Some of these flip phones answer a call when the flip is opened (and some disconnect when the flip is closed). However, many of the flip phones require two hands to open, and other functions cannot be accessed by use of the flip. The user must still use two hands to perform these functions. Therefore, there is a need in the art for wireless telephones that can be operated in as simple a manner as a wireline telephone.